earthwormjimfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of the Fish
Day of the Fish '''is the fourth episode of the Earthworm Jim animated television series. It was originally broadcasted on September 30, 1995. Summary Bob the Killer Goldfish attempts to steal Jim's super suit. Synopsis Pre-credits scene The episode begins on Insectika with Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy trapped in hyper steel with Queen Slug-for-a-Butt about to destroy them. Queen Slug-for-a-Butt says that with Jim's super suit, she will rule the universe. Jim asks Peter to reach his suit's pull ring. Peter uses his mouth to reach the pull ring, causing Jim's suit to inflate. Peter then accidentally ingests all the air from the super suit, causing him to inflate. Afterwards Peter starts to deflate and bounce all over the place, and then transfers the air into Queen Slug-for-a-Butt causing her to inflate and Peter to deflate. Jim tapes her mouth so she would deflate. She then is about to explode, but luckily Jim and Peter use the Pocket Rocket to escape just in time. Jim tells Peter to remind him to never Inflato-Suit again and states that he's going to be gassy for a month. Act 1 At The Galactic Hero Headquarters, Jim is playing a card game with Peter Puppy,The Hamsternator, Princess What's-Her-Name and Turns-His-Eyes-Inside-Out Boy. Tired of games, Jim wants action but The Hamsternator says all he does every week is fight evil. Peter appears and says that their out of sugar. Jim then heads to the nearest planet to find some sugar. On La Planeta de Agua (Arriba!), Bob the Killer Goldfish tries to make a speech about going forth and destroying to the other fish on his planet, but they all make blank expressions. The evil fish wishes that if only if he had arms and legs(even mechanical ones), he would conquer the universe or at least a nice big juicy worm. Just then, Jim appears and asks for a cup of sugar, but Number Four knocks Jim off his Pocket Rocket. Jim stays that he cannot destroy his Manta Shield but Number Four gets through that too. Jim ties a wind up mouse to Number Four's tail causing hi to fall into the water. Bob calls for renforcements which are Number Five, Number Six and Number Seven. Jim wonders happened to Numbers One, Two and Three. Bob then replies that they're in Kitty Heaven, where the milk flows like water and all the mice are slow. The three cats then corner Jim as Bob the Killer Goldfish states that he wants the earthworm for dinner as the main course. Villain Interlude On Heck, Evil the Cat is watching a cat food commercial when a white cat catches his eye. Henchrat asks Evil if he is in love, which causes him to pull his nose. Evil imagines having a date with the cat. She asks Evil if he can teach her the ways of the world. Evil states that he will teach her the ways of evil. Cutting back to reality, Henchrat asks if he can come with him on his date. Evil says that he alone may go because he alone is evil. Later Henchrat asks Evil how his date went. Evil responds by showing him a picture of the "cat", which is actually a man dressed in a cat costume. Act 2 Numbers Five, Six and Seven corner Jim, forcing him to retreat through a network of tubes. Bob tells the three cats to go after the earthworm. They end up going in three different directions. Number Five notices a slot machine but after he wins, Jim punches him. Jim disguised as Number Seven's father(and briefly his mother) tells him that he very disappointed at Number Seven and tells him to go to his room without dinner. Number Seven laments that he never gets to have any fun. Jim is about to fire a cannon at Number Six but decides to fight fair and square. Jim using lipjitzu defeats Number Six by pulling his lip over his face and smashing him into a wall. Jim thinks what he likes best about his job is meeting new people and of course, pummeling them senseless. At that moment, Number Four throws Bob at Jim, knocking him out cold. Bob then angrily asks Number Four that he is '''not '''to be used as a projectile. Later, Jim wakes up and is freaked out that Bob is in his suit. The evil fish thanks Jim for the suit and has also created three warships: The Driller, The Pounder and The Chomper. With these three ships, Bob says that he will conquer the universe, starting with Jim's home planet, Earth. He then asks Number Seven to make some worm roast as he leaves La Planeta de Agua (Arriba!). The narrator asks will the universe be conquered by Bob, will Jim be cooked by Number Seven and will Peter get an inside straight, which is not likely. Act 3 Number Seven then turns on a cooking show on how to make a Cajun styled pot roast. Number Seven pretends to say that the chef on the TV is saying worm whenever he says pot. First, Number Seven has preheat a large steel worm to 400 scorching degrees. However, Jim is not made of steel and directs Number Seven to a steel worm which is actually a missile. Number Seven throws the missile in an oven, killing him and sending him to Kitty Heaven. Jim, however survives by placing a pot underneath him. Jim then realizes that without his suit, he is just a normal worm. Jim then goes back to his Pocket Rocket and blasts off to Earth. Later, two gas station owners talk about why they would put a small town like Terlawk to put the world's largest aquarium and a world class university. Bob then commands the three ships to destroy the aquarium, mistaking it for the world's government. An aquarium worker then think that Bob would bring in the crowds but another one says that a singing clam didn't do well. Jim appears and collides with Bob, causing the fish to fall out of the super suit which falls into a whale exhibit. Jim notices that a whale is wearing his super suit. After comparing his and the whale's size, Jim decides to use education to get his suit back. After getting a college degree in aquatic mammal language, Jim then speaks whale and the whale trades the super suit for his autograph. Bob finds what he thinks is water, but realizes that its soda and he is going to be gassy for a month. He tells Numbers Four, Five and Six to stop Jim. Jim then shoots his blaster at The Pounder and arm wrestles it, breaking the fist and uses it to destroy the ship. Jim then uses The Driller to drill through The Chomper and knocks it far away. Jim then uses The Driller's drill to make balloon animals but quickly realizes that he needs to practice. Bob, realizes that Jim is too mighty of a foe and he, Number Four, Number Five and Number Six return to La Planeta de Agua (Arriba!). The evil fish states that although he maybe defeated, he still has his dignity. Jim returns to The Galactic Hero Headquarters. Princess What's-Her-Name asks where is the sugar, making Jim realize that he forgot about it. Jim then heads off to the '''next '''nearest planet to get some sugar. Later, on an unnamed planet, Jim is squirming away from an evil rooster who has his suit and wants to rule the universe. A cow then crushes the rooster, which causes the super suit to land on Jim, who says,"Score!" as the episode ends. Characters * Narrator * Earthworm Jim * Peter Puppy * The Hamsternator * Princess What's-Her-Name * Turns-His-Eyes-Inside-Out Boy * Queen Slug-for-a-Butt * Zurb * Bob the Killer Goldfish * Number Four * Number One, Two and Three * Number Five * Number Six * Number Seven * Evil the Cat * Henchrat * Cow Locations * Insectika * The Galactic Hero Headquarters * La Planeta de Agua (Arriba!) * Heck * Terlawk Trivia * This is the first episode in Peter Puppy does not play a major role. Gallery DayoftheFish1.png DayoftheFish2.png DayoftheFish3.png DayoftheFish4.png DayoftheFish5.png DayoftheFish6.png DayoftheFish7.png DayoftheFish8.png DayoftheFish9.png DayoftheFish10.png DayoftheFish11.png DayoftheFish12.png DayoftheFish13.png DayoftheFish14.png DayoftheFish15.png DayoftheFish17.png DayoftheFish18.png DayoftheFish19.png DayoftheFish20.png DayoftheFish21.png DayoftheFish22.png DayoftheFish23.png DayoftheFish24.png Transcript ''For a full transcript of "Day of the Fish'''", click ''here Quotes Video Category:Episodes Category:Earthworm Jim cartoon Category:Episodes where Peter doesn't transform